An air conditioner includes a cooling unit to cool a surrounding space and a heating unit to heat the surrounding space. The air conditioner compresses, evaporates, and condenses a predetermined refrigerant to discharge cool air generated through heat exchange between the refrigerant and surrounding air based on evaporation of the refrigerant into an indoor space using a fan. That is, the air conditioner has a cooling function. On the other hand, the air conditioner inversely uses a refrigeration cycle of compression, evaporation, and condensation to discharge hot air generated through heat exchange between the refrigerant and surrounding air based on condensation of the refrigerant in the indoor space using the fan. That is, the air conditioner has a heating function.
The air conditioner generally includes a separable type air conditioner in which an outdoor unit and an indoor unit are separately installed or an integrated type air conditioner in which an outdoor unit and an indoor unit are integrally installed. The air conditioner further includes a multi type air conditioner in which a plurality of indoor units is connected to an outdoor unit.
In recent years, air conditioners have been installed in buildings, each of which has a plurality of independent indoor spaces, such that an air conditioner is installed in each independent indoor space. In addition, an air conditioner management system to manage the air conditioners installed in the respective independent indoor spaces in a central integration management manner has been developed.